Flynn Pan Read Along
Narrator: This is the story of Flynn Pan. You can read along with me in your book. You'll know when it's time to turn the page when the chimes ring like this. (chimes ringing) Let's begin now. Rapunzel and her brothers, Tod and little Copper, were restless. It was almost their bedtime, but they weren't sleepy at all. "What shall we play?" asked Tod, with a sigh. "I'm tired of all our old games." "Well," said Rapunzel, "I could tell you a story about Flynn Rider. His real name is Eugene Fitzherbert." "Hurray!" shouted Copper and Tod. So Rapunzel told them about Flynn Rider and the pirates. Rapunzel knew lots of stories about Flynn Rider. Flynn was a magical guy who lived in Never Land with his friends, the Lost Boys and Lost Ducklings and a frog named Tiana. In Rapunzel's stories, Flynn and his friends had lots of exciting adventures. After Rapunzel had finished the story, Tod and Copper pretended to be pirates. "Take that!" shouted Tod, as he waved his toy sword. Just then the children heard a voice just outside their window. "It must be around here somewhere," the voice said. The children looked out. It was Flynn Rider, or Eugene Fitzherbert! Flynn flew by the nursery window often. He loved Rapunzel's stories, especially since they were all about him! But the last time he had visited the nursery he had left something behind. "Have you seen my shadow?" Flynn asked. "Oh, Flynn," Rapunzel with a chuckle. "Here's your shadow. Sit down and I'll sew it back on!" While Rapunzel sewed Flynn's shadow back on, her brothers asked Flynn about Never Land. "Never Land!" said Flynn with a laugh. "It's a wonderful place! I'll take you there," he offered. "Once we're there, Rapunzel, you can tell the Lost Boys and Lost Ducklings your stories. And Tod and Copper can help us fight pirates!" "But how can we get there?" Rapunzel asked. "That's easy. All you've got to do is fly. Just think happy thoughts," Flynn told them. The children thought their happiest thoughts, but they still couldn't fly. "We won't be able to go with you," said a disappointed Rapunzel. Flynn was puzzled for a moment, but then he laughed. "I forgot the pixie dust!" he said. He sprinkled some of Tiana's magic dust on the children. In no time at all they were flying through the air on their way to Never Land! Before the children knew it, they had reached Never Land. Rapunzel sighed and said, "Oh, Flynn, it's just as I dreamed it would be!" Suddenly they heard a mighty boom, and a cannonball zoomed past them! It had come from the pirate ship below, which belonged to Dr. Facilier, Flynn's enemy, and a hungry fox named Foxy Loxy had swallowed it. Now, Dr. Facilier spent all his time trying to catch Flynn. "Don't be scared!" said Flynn. "We can outfly him easily." Flynn brought Rapunzel and her brothers to his home. He lived in a secret underground hideout with Eddy, Ed, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Edd (or Double D), and Webbigail (Webby) Vanderquack were waiting outside to welcome Flynn Rider and his new friends. They were happy to hear that Rapunzel was going to tell them stories. But Tiana was unhappy. She thought Flynn liked his new friends better than he liked her! She was especially jealous of Rapunzel. So while Flynn showed Rapunzel, Tod, ad Copper his secret hideout, Tiana flew away. Later, the Lost Children offered to take Copper and Tod on a tour of Never Land. "Oh, boy!" said Copper as they marched through the jungle. "I bet we'll have plenty of exciting adventures here!" As the children followed Tod through the jungle, none of them noticed all the mysterious eyes that watched them from behind the bushes and trees! Without warning, a group of rhino guards leaped out of the bushes and grabbed the children! The rhino guards tied up the children and took them to the Greek village. At the village, Zeus, the leader of the rhino guards, was waiting for them. He was very angry. "Where is my daughter, Princess Megara?" he asked the Lost Children. "What have you done with her?" "We haven't done anything with her," said the children. "Will you let us go now?" "No," answered Zeus. Meanwhile, Flynn was giving Rapunzel her own tour of Never Land. As they flew, Flynn suddenly noticed Dr. Facilier and his first mate, Lawrence, in a small boat. They were heading for Skull Rock and they were not alone. They had captured Princess Megara. Flynn and Rapunzel flew closer. "If you don't tell us where Flynn Rider's hideout is, we will leave you here!" Dr. Facilier said to Meg. But Meg refused even to look at Dr. Facilier. At once Flynn flew to rescue Meg. "Stop what you're doing, Facilier, or you'll have to answer me!" Flynn shouted. Facilier and Flynn began fighting, but Flynn was much too quick for the witch doctor. In the water nearby, Foxy Loxy watched as Flynn and Facilier fought. It was the very same fox that had once swallowed Facilier's hand. Foxy Loxy had liked the taste so much that he always followed Dr. Facilier around, hoping to get another bite! Facilier was no match for Flynn, and he soon fell into the water. Foxy Loxy had been waiting for this chance! Facilier, however, was determined to escape his gaping jaws. "Lawrence!" he shouted. "Save me!" "I'm coming, doctor, I'm coming! Hold on!" Lawrence shouted, as he rowed swiftly towards Facilier. While Lawrence rescued Facilier from the fox, Flynn quickly untied Meg. Then Flynn flew away, carrying Meg in his arms. Rapunzel followed them to the Greek village. Zeus was very happy to get his daughter back. He released all the children at once. Then he gave orders for a big celebration. Everyone sang and danced and had a wonderful time. After the party, Flynn, Rapunzel, and all the children went back to the secret hideout. Tiana hadn't gone to the party. She was still jealous of Rapunzel, and when everyone returned, Tiana flew off by herself. She was so angry that she didn't notice someone watching her. Suddenly, the little frog found herself trapped in a bowler hat! Lawrence hurried back to the ship with Tiana. Once aboard the ship, Lawrence released Tiana. "Welcome aboard, Miss Tiana," said Dr. Facilier. "I am sure you have noticed," he continued, "that things have gone from bad to worse on this island since that girl Rapunzel arrived. Tomorrow I'll be leaving this island forever. I'll take Rapunzel to sea with me if you tell me where I can find her." All Tiana wanted was to get rid of Rapunzel. She dipped her feet in some ink, then on the map she showed Facilier where the hideout was. She didn't know Facilier was really after Flynn! "You've been most helpful!" sneered Dr. Facilier. "Now I have Flynn Rider where I want him!" Facilier locked Tiana in a cage and ordered the pink elephants to surround Flynn's hideout. Meanwhile, Rapunzel and her brothers had decided it was time to go home. The Lost Children wanted to join them, but Flynn didn't want to leave Never Land. So he stayed behind in the hideout, and never saw the pink elephants capture Rapunzel and the children as they left. The pink elephants took Rapunzel and the children to the ship. They tied the frightened children to the big mast. "I'll give you a choice," said Dr. Facilier. "Become pirates or walk the plank!" When Tiana heard Facilier's plan, she knew she had to warn Flynn. She was finally able to break open the door of the cage and escape! Then she quickly flew back to the hideout. Excitedly she told Flynn that he had to save Rapunzel and the children. Back on the pirate ship, Facilier was demanding an answer. "What will it be," said Facilier, "a pirate's life or the plank?" "I'm sure Flynn will rescue us," Rapunzel whispered to the children. Then, bravely, she said to Dr. Facilier, "We will never become pirates! We will die first!" And she walked onto the plank and jumped off. Everyone waited for the splash, but the splash never came. Flynn arrived just in time to catch Rapunzel as she fell. "Oh, Flynn, I knew you would come!" Rapunzel said happily. Flynn took Rapunzel to a safe place. Then he returned to fight Dr. Facilier. "I'll get you this time, Flynn Rider," cried Facilier. The two began fighting while the children and the pink elephants watched. As always, Flynn was much quicker than the witch doctor. They fought all the way up to the ship's rigging. As Facilier jabbed his sword at Flynn, he lost his balance. Much to the delight of Foxy Loxy below, Dr. Facilier fell into the sea with a big splash! Once the pink elephants saw that Flynn had defeated their captain, they gave up the fight. They decided to follow Facilier and abandon ship. It was difficult for the pink elephants to keep up with their captain, however, Dr. Facilier was swimming very fast trying to escape the hungry fox! Back on the ship, everyone cheered for Flynn. They were surprised to hear him give orders to cast off. "Where are we going?" Rapunzel asked him. "I'm taking you home," Flynn told her. At Flynn's command, Tiana happily sprinkled the pirate ship with golden pixie dust to make it fly! Soon the children were back in the nursery. They knelt by their window and watched the magical ship sail off into the starry sky. As they waved good-bye, Rapunzel, Tod, and Copper knew they would never forget their adventures with Flynn Rider, or, Eugene Fitzherbert. Category:Read Along Stories